Digikmon: La fusion de 2 mundos
by Jearo
Summary: Si la envidia y el orgullo llegaran al digimundo.......si ademas de las bestias digitales reinaran otras......el digimundo a su ruina llegaria.....
1. Default Chapter

Digikmon: Capitulo 1: "La fusión de 2 mundos"  
  
(Saben este es mi primer fan-fic que hice, así que no sean bañones en sus reviews, pero si leen los Fan-fics siguientes les aseguro que estarán mejor)  
  
( se ve a Ash dormido mientras nos acercamos a el podemos ver su sueño)  
  
Ash: Ve......Charizard  
  
Sombra: Ve......  
  
Ash: Cuidado, creo que viene detrás de ti  
  
Sombra: Detrás de mi? No¡ espera esta a tu derecha¡¡¡  
  
Otra Sombra: Toque de la muerte "fushh"" (Onomatopeya del toque de la muerte)  
  
Pikachu: Ash cuidado¡¡( Al momento Pikachu se abalanza sobre el rayo.)  
  
Ash: Pikachuuu¡¡¡ Noooooo¡¡  
  
( Ash se levanta jadeando y sudando frío)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Pikachu, Despierta¡¡  
  
Pikachu: Pi? Pika?  
  
Ash: Que bueno que solo fue una pesadilla, Vuelve a dormir Pikachu( Y se vuelve a dormir)  
  
  
  
( Ahora nos acercamos a Misty y es ahora el sueño de ella el que vemos)  
  
Misty: VE Golduck usa tu chorro de agua contra esas cosas  
  
Sombra femenina: Tu también... y usa tu nuevo poder llamado espora  
  
Misty: Nos rodean.  
  
Sombra Femenina: Que haremos?  
  
Misty: No lo se pero Ash si sabría que hacer  
  
Sombra Femenina. Si, pero no esta  
  
Misty: "pensando"( Ash..donde estas...amor?)Lo único que podemos hacer es...  
  
Sombra Femenina: Cuidado Misty¡¡¡¡¡¡ detrás de ti¡¡ O_O  
  
Misty: Ahhhh¡¡¡  
  
Sombra Masculina: Lo siento pero nuestro nuevo integrante te necesita( En ese momento le Rocía un gas para dormir y Misty despierta)  
  
Misty: UHHHH? a lo bueno, es que fue un sueño, pero...Golduck?( Saca una pokebola) Ve..Golduck?  
  
Psyduck: Psy, psy  
  
Misty Era de esperarse ¬_¬ además, si era un sueño( Se vuelve a dormir)  
  
(Se ve en otro lugar a Tai y a la pandilla)  
  
Tai: Oigan muchachos, no tuvieron sueños extraños anoche, como el de que Devimon atacaba a otro joven?  
  
Mimi: Yo soñé que cantaba otra vez una canción para todos ustedes pero en especial a un joven de cachucha  
  
Zora: Ahora que lo mencionas si yo soñé que unos Digimons extraños atacaban a una joven que nunca había visto¡  
  
Izzy: Yo que los ayudaba en el Digimundo y que les daba información del Sr. Genai.  
  
Zora: Y tu superior Joe, que soñaste?.  
  
Joe: Yo?, yo no soñé nada extraño.  
  
Mimi: Mi mama dice que, los sueños son profecías.  
  
Tai: Nunca se sabe.  
  
  
  
( En el Digimundo)  
  
Si el orgullo y la envidia llegaran a este mundo...  
  
Si además de las bestias digitales reinaran otras...  
  
El Digimundo a su ruina llegaría...  
  
5 no son gran cosa para ellos...  
  
Necesitaran la ayuda de la FE, la ALEGRIA y la SOLIDARIDAD...  
  
Genai: Eso es lo que dicen las ruinas.  
  
Andromon: Y, como sabe que el momento para esas profecías a llegado maestro?.  
  
Genai: Lo sé... Tengo un presentimiento.  
  
Andromon: Usted oculta algo maestro?.  
  
Genai: La verdad...si pero...no es el momento.  
  
Andromon: Porque se ve muy interesado en esas profecías?.  
  
Genai: Es que me recuerdan a los antiguos elegidos.  
  
Andromon: Como?.  
  
Genai: Si mira lo que sigue de las profecías.  
  
  
  
Solo el VALOR de el AMOR...  
  
La SINCERIDAD de la AMISTAD...  
  
La SABIDURIA de ser SOLIDARIOS...  
  
Y la ALEGRIA de la FE...  
  
Derrotaran a los opositores...  
  
Andromon: Quiere decir maestro, Que los que quieren dominar el Digimundo son los "opositores".  
  
Genai: De hecho lo que quiere decir es; wisp, wisp, wisp(onomatopeya de hablar en secreto.) (no quiero quitar la emoción ^_^)  
  
  
  
(En un lugar parecido al del Prof. Oak)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Si¡ lo sabia, existe un mundo alterno en la red jajajajajajajajaja(Onomatopeya de risa estilo Iori Yagami)  
  
(Impostor del Prof. Oak: Imagínense a Oak solo que con una rajada en la ceja su ropa es negra solo que trae la bata)  
  
Gengar: Profesor le llego un mail de Naige.  
  
Muk: Lo conoce?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Naige?, no, no lo conozco, abre el mail.  
  
Naige: Hola Oak sé que no me conoces pero.. en este momento necesito que confíes en mi, se que descubriste mi mundo para que entres abre solo esta ventana.  
  
Gengar: La abro?.  
  
Muk: Tu que crees?¬_¬  
  
Gengar: Que...si?^_^  
  
Muk: Claro que no¡¡  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Muk cállate si no sabes, Ábrelo Gengar.  
  
Gengar: Ok.( Abre la ventana y aparece un rayo que absorbe al impostor del Prof. Oak)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fhssssssss( onomatopeya de un rayo que teletransporto al Impostor del Prof. Oak).  
  
( Llegamos al Digimundo. el imp. del Prof. Oak cae en un pasto)  
  
Naige: Bienvenido al Digimundo Oak.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bien y..para que soy bueno?  
  
Naige: Bueno quiero que juntes a los Pokemons con los Digimons.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Para que quieres que haga eso?  
  
Naige. Para conquistar el Digimundo.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Y eso de que me serviría a mí?  
  
Naige: podrías DESTRUIR CON LOS Digimons LOS EXPERIMENTOS DE Oak  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: nO MERECUERDES A ESE IDIOTA¡¡ POR CULPA DE ÉL ESTOY CASI EN QUIEBRA _  
  
Naige: Así podrás dejarlo a el en la ruina  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Mmmmm...Esta bien lo haré  
  
Naige: Pide lo que necesitas  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno necesito: Computadora Laptop, MODEM, y algo para traerlos al mundo y abrir la puerta.  
  
Naige: Bien, lo tendrás exactamente en...déjame ver...1 hora. pero para eso necesito que vengas a mi castillo  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Muy bien vamos para allá.  
  
(Naige: Es parecido al Sr. Genai solo que mas joven)  
  
( En la fortaleza después de una hora)  
  
Naige: Bueno Oak, aquí esta lo que pediste  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Vamos a ver...( en ese momento se pone a ver lo que le trajo) Oye aquí falta la forma de abrir la puerta.  
  
Naige: Son esas cartas.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Esas cartas? Y..como se supone que las voy a utilizar?.  
  
Naige: Mira y aprende.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Las estas utilizando como si fueran los signos zodiacales?  
  
Naige: Si de eso se trata. Y ahora con esta carta( La de Krabby que representaba a cáncer).  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Que pasa?  
  
Naige: Mira la puerta( la puerta se abrió y entraban Pokemons al Digimundo)pummmmmmmm( onomatopeya de explosión por lo de la puerta)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: jajajajajajajajajaja si, así lo derrotaremos. Naige: No es para tanto ¬_¬  
  
( En Pueblo paleta o Pallet town)  
  
Oak: Que extraño.  
  
Ash: Que es Profesor.  
  
Oak: Se me enfrió el café ^_^  
  
Ash: ¬_¬  
  
Oak: No ya en serio. Ves estos puntos rojos( Al momento de que le enseña un mapa con solo 4 puntos)  
  
Ash: Si, Y?  
  
Oak: Son los Pokemons que quedan en el pueblo  
  
Ash: Solo 3? ( parpadea un punto)  
  
Oak: Sabes de quienes son?  
  
Ash: No.  
  
Brock: ( Llega llorando) Profesor mis Pokemons han desaparecido  
  
Misty: Los míos también ¡_¡  
  
Oak: Y.. entonces de quien son esos 3?  
  
Ash: Han de ser míos  
  
Oak: Nada mas tres?  
  
Ash: AH es cierto los míos se fueron  
  
Misty: Como te fijas en tus Pokemons ¬_¬  
  
Ash: Cállate...dime entonces donde esta Togepi?  
  
Misty: Esta en la casa tuya con Pikachu  
  
Oak: Que raro. Esa señal de los 3 Pokemons viene de la casa de Vilma( Ese nombre es el original de la mama de Ash)  
  
Brock: Es cierto, estaba con Vulpix. Pero porque ahora solo hay 2?  
  
Oak: Dexter me dice que los Pokemons que están en la casa de Vilma solo son de tipo Eléctrico y Normal y que la señal esta desapareciendo  
  
Ash y Misty: Hay que ir y pronto¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
( Ya en la casa de Vilma)  
  
Misty: Donde están?  
  
Ash: Ahí en ese torbellino  
  
Misty: No señor yo, no voy a entrar a ese torbellino  
  
Ash: Entonces...¡yo lo haré!  
  
Misty: Ash espérame, solo te acompaño para que no te pase nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
(Vemos a Ash caer al Digimundo)  
  
Ash: Lo bueno es que no paso na...  
  
Misty: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cuidadooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PAF(Onomatopeya de un golpe) Smack(Onomatopeya de un Beso en la boca)  
  
(Les presento a los que intervendrán en mi historia. Bueno...a veces ^_^)  
  
Panda: A ver Emmanuel Párale tantito.  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Y... porque? Que traes contra mi Fan Fic?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: No tiene sentido tu Fan Fic  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Achis¡ y tu de donde apareciste?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Ya vez aparecí del otro Fan Fic  
  
Panda: Aunque...siento temor de que tiene razón  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Como?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Lee mis labios, NO TI-E-NE SEN-TI-DO  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Como que no tiene sentido? _  
  
Panda: Nadie va a entender de Paf a Smack  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Esta bien os explicare lo que paso  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: No le hagas al Español ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Cállate, por lo menos mi Fan Fic va a estar Mejor que el tuyo _  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Ya no masques Chicle.  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Lo que pasa es que cuando Ash llego al Digimundo miro hacia arriba cuando miro, Misty cayo y le dio un beso por el golpe en la boca. Cualquier idiota con materia gris lo comprendería  
  
(Después de esta pequeña intervención seguiremos con la historia ^_^)  
  
Misty y Ash: Glup(Onomatopeya de...ya saben  
  
  
  
Ash: Bueno...yo...tu...este..fue un ...beso...por...amor...digo, digo...por...accidente  
  
Misty: SI........eso creo "pensando"(Tanto tiempo esperando esto...bueno no era como quería que me lo diera pero... en fin ^_^)  
  
Ash: Bueno eso no importa Busquemos a Pikachu"Pensando" (Nunca me había fijado en la belleza que tiene...pero...porque siento esto tan raro?)  
  
Misty: Togepi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ash: A de ser solo el golpe  
  
Misty: Ash busca a Pikachu o a Togepi  
  
Ash: PIKACHUUUUUUUUU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Sombra: Por acá¡¡¡  
  
Ash: Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Ash acá estoy¡¡¡  
  
Ash: Ya te vi y...puedes hablar¡¡¡  
  
Pikachu: Puedo hablar?.....SI, ES CIERTO, PUEDO HABLAR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ^_^  
  
Ash: Pikachu has visto a Togepi?  
  
Pikachu: Sip, pero cayo aya en la montaña  
  
Misty: Bueno y...que esperamos?  
  
Ash: Bueno vamos para allá¡¡ ^_^  
  
(En eso pasa una Sombra parecida a un...)  
  
Misty: Eerr...este eso que nos paso no es un BEE----DRILLL? 0_0  
  
Ash: Si creo que si  
  
Pikachu: Parece un Beedril  
  
Ash: Bueno Pikachu usa tu impack trueno  
  
Pikachu: Si. Impack Truenoooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
(La sombra lo ve y lo esquiva, resulta que esa sombra era)  
  
Tentomon: Fíjate donde lanzas tus ataques¡¡¡ _  
  
Ash: Y habla¡¡¡ Debo de tenerlo  
  
Pikachu: Y Dexter que dice?  
  
Ash: Dexter que Pokemon es?  
  
Dexter: Pokemon no identificado  
  
Ash: Mucho mejor Pikachu inténtalo otra vez  
  
Pikachu: Ok. Impack trueno ¡¡¡¡  
  
(Tentomon ve el rayo y lo esquiva) Tentomon: Muy bien ya me hartaste la paciencia. ¡Electro Shock¡  
  
Ash: Cuidado Pikachu¡¡¡  
  
Pikachu: No hay problema( al momento que esquiva el rayo)  
  
Misty: Es un Beedril??  
  
Ash: No, se ve que tiene entrenador  
  
Misty: Entonces trata de hablar con el  
  
Ash: Ok  
  
Pikachu: Al suelo¡¡¡ (sale otro rayo de los que lanza Tentomon)  
  
Ash: Oye¡¡¡¡ Tu el Pokemon que esta volando¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Tentomon: ¿?  
  
Misty: Necesitamos hablar contigo¡¡¡¡¡¡ No te haremos daño¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Tentomon: Como voy a confiar en su palabra?  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu: Mira nuestra bandera¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (la bandera es la de la paz, una blanca)  
  
Tentomon: Pero no intenten ningún truco  
  
Ash: No lo haremos  
  
(Cuando Tentomon se acerca a ellos)  
  
Ash: Antes que nada déjanos presentarnos. ella es Misty, el es Pikachu y yo soy Ash  
  
  
  
  
  
Tentomon: Yo soy Tentomon  
  
Pikachu: Perdón por la confusión  
  
Ash: Que clase de Pokemon eres?  
  
Misty: Eres pariente de los Beedrils?  
  
Tentomon: Uno a la vez  
  
Pikachu: Perdona la confusión  
  
Tentomon: No hay cuidado veo que fue un malentendido  
  
Ash: Que tipo de Pokemon eres?  
  
Tentomon: Pokemon? Que es eso? Yo soy un Digimon  
  
Ash: Digimon? Que es eso?  
  
Misty: Eres familiar de los Beedrils?  
  
Tentomon: Que es eso?  
  
Ash: Que es Digimon?  
  
Tentomon: Bueno veras Digimon es..........(Se que iba a ser aburrido que oyeran lo que les dijo acerca de los Digimons así que ni modo)  
  
Tentomon: Y que es un Pokemon?  
  
Ash: Pokemon es........( La misma explicación de arriba para lo mismo)  
  
Tentomon: Entonces somos casi lo mismo¡¡¡  
  
Pikachu: Como quien dice si  
  
Ash: Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor  
  
Tentomon: A ver díganme?  
  
Ash: Queremos llegar a esa montaña para encontrar a un Pokemon de Misty  
  
Misty: Es solo un bebe. Di que si  
  
Tentomon: Ok, Pero...solo puedo llevar y traer a uno  
  
Ash: No importa te vamos a esperar  
  
Tentomon: En ese caso...Quien va primero?  
  
Misty: Yo iré  
  
Ash: Lo que digas  
  
Misty: Aya te espero  
  
( Dejamos a Ash y a Misty, y vemos El impostor de Oak y a Naige)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Ya esta todos los Pokemons están en el Digimundo  
  
Naige: Excelente. Ahora el plan "B"  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Plan "B"? Nunca hablamos de eso  
  
Naige: Déjame decirte ahora. Para poder controlar a los Digimons necesitamos algo que los haga seguir nuestras ordenes. Tienes algo por el estilo?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno es un modelo a prueba pero si, si tengo algo  
  
Naige: Excelente. Que es?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Lo he llamado Chip maligno, Aunque solo sirve con las cosas digitales, lo he probado con el único Pokemon Digital Porygon.  
  
Naige: En eso no hay problema, aquí, Todo es Digital.  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Excelente¡¡¡  
  
Naige: Rápido Oak, Utilízalos  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Esta bien Chips vayan dispérsense y viruseen  
  
(Después de eso)  
  
Naige: Oak¡¡¡ Tus chips solo son pedazos de basura solo han controlado a los Digimons Bebes  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Y luego? Solo hacemos que los chips los conviertan en bebes a todos  
  
Naige: Pero los Digimons Bebes no tienen técnicas necesitan estar grandes  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Dime como evolucionan?  
  
Naige: Por los Tamers  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Tamers?  
  
Naige: Si, son......(ya saben si les digo se pueden aburrir)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Aahhhh entiendo..pero...donde conseguimos a esos?  
  
Naige: Muy fácil de el mundo real  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Esta bien y que características deben de tener?  
  
Naige: Lo olvidaba para que evolucionen necesitan un Digivice  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Que es eso?  
  
Naige: Es como esto( le muestra un Digivice de los antiguos) Pero con características que los identifiquen  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Que tal del Amor?  
  
Naige: No a esos niños Idiotas no los menciones¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Solo dije Amor  
  
Naige: Lo se. Ellos wisp, wisp, wisp(onomatopeya de hablar en secreto)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Entiendo y que tal del Odio?  
  
Naige: Excelente  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Cuantos necesitas?  
  
Naige: 5 son lo mejor  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Dime los valores de los primeros digivice?  
  
Naige: VA...LOR, AMIS...TAD, A............MOR, SA...BIDURIA, Sin......ceridad el solo decirlos me da asco  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Ok haré los digivice de: Miedo, Soledad, Odio, Duda , Mentira. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Naige: Excelente  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Solo dame tiempo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO...................  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Que les pareció? No se esperaban emblemas malignos? Yo no soy como los de Animekai. Que es eso de que puros niños elegidos buenos? Bueno se despide de ustedes el yo que existe en su mente:  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu, Jearo. O como quieran  
  
Si deseen que cambie algo mándenme un review 


	2. Los elegidos

Digikmon: Capitulo 2: "Los elegidos" ( Recuerdan donde dejamos a nuestros héroes? En la montaña "Tekawitha" Termino que significa "donde se camina a tientas") (Escenografía de una montaña con la peor niebla que se imaginen)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Misty¡¡¡¡ Donde estas?¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: Por aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Como te ves verdad?  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: Lo olvidaba ^_^ U  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Porque nunca nos dijiste que en esta montaña no se veía nada?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tentomon: Oops...se.me...olvido ^_^U  
  
Pikachu: Oigan creo que veo alg....aaayyyyyyyy(onomatopeya de Pikachu cayendo por resbalar con algo)  
  
Ash: Pikachu. Estas Bien?  
  
Pikachu: Tropecé con algo y parece que es un...  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: ZZZZZZ...Aumm( Onomatopeya de alguien durmiendo y despertándose)  
  
Pikachu: Lo siento ^_^ U  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: Uhhh? A no hay problema...Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Nos conocemos? ¿_?  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: Eres Pokemon de Ash?  
  
Pikachu: Si...y?  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon volador: No me reconoces?  
  
Pikachu: Eres....No no creo, A poco eres...¡¡¡  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: Si¡¡¡¡ (Emocionado)  
  
Pikachu: No¡¡¡¡¡( con asombro)  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: Si¡¡¡¡ (Emocionado)  
  
Pikachu: No¡¡¡....( Con asombro)  
  
Sombra de un Pokemon Volador: Soy Pidgeot¡¡¡¡  
  
Pikachu: A.si? Yo pensaba en otro ^_^U  
  
Pidgeot: Lo bueno es que te acuerdas ¬_¬  
  
Pikachu: Oye...y...porque estas aquí?  
  
Pidgeot: No se....de repente amanecí aquí  
  
Ash: Con quien hablas Pikachu?  
  
Pidgeot: Ash¡¡¡¡ Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¡_¡  
  
Ash: Quien eres? ^_^  
  
Pidgeot: Oye...puedo hablar?......Puedo Hablar¡¡¡¡¡¡ Soy yo, Pidgeot Te acuerdas? ¡_¡  
  
Ash: Pidgeot? Como estas amigo¡¡¡ Hace mucho que no te veía  
  
Misty: Ajum...Todavía ni sabes donde esta ademas, como se ve tan bien¡¡¡  
  
Ash: Tienes Razón. Pidgeot, puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
Pidgeot: Cual?  
  
Ash: Pidgeot, Yo te elijo usa tu torbellino y disipa esta niebla  
  
Pidgeot: Lo que digas, Me trae buenos recuerdos ¡_¡ Fushhhhhh( Onomatopeya de técnica Torbellino)  
  
  
  
( La niebla se disipa)  
  
  
  
Ash: Pidgeot?  
  
Pidgeot: Ash?  
  
Ash: Has crecido mucho mi gran amigo  
  
Pidgeot: Y tu igual  
  
Misty: Ajum...jum recuerden que estamos buscando a Togepi  
  
Pidgeot: Togepi?  
  
Pikachu: Es un nuevo Pokemon de Misty  
  
Pidgeot: Yo lo he visto  
  
Misty: Donde?¡  
  
Pidgeot: Vi un Togepi que preguntaba por una tal "Mity"  
  
Misty: Mity?  
  
Ash: Sigue siendo un bebe no?  
  
Misty: Bueno si  
  
Pikachu: Por eso habla así  
  
Ash: Llévanos con el  
  
Pidgeot: Bueno, súbanse a mi espalda  
  
Tentomon: Oigan se olvidan de mi?  
  
Pidgeot. Quien es el? Tu nuevo Pokemon Ash?  
  
Tentomon: Que no soy un Pokemon, soy un Digimon  
  
Pidgeot: Digimon?  
  
Ash: Te lo explicare luego ok?  
  
Pidgeot: Ok  
  
Tentomon: Puedo ayudarles, aunque se disipo la niebla, la montaña Tekawitha es famosa porque después de disipada la niebla, se hace oscuro y después de 3:00 minutos vuelve la niebla  
  
Ash: Como quieras  
  
  
  
( En la fortaleza Naige)  
  
Naige: Oak, ya tienes todo listo?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Ya casi solo me falta escoger a los niños elegidos  
  
  
  
  
  
Naige: Cuantos tienes escogidos?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Solo 4 me falta la mentira  
  
Naige: Eso es fácil yo conozco a alguien que no nos vendría mal  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno entonces, empiezo a llamar a los otros?  
  
Naige: Si  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Ok  
  
  
  
( Interrupción)  
  
  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Déjenme explicarles algo  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Que?  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Verán cuando dejamos a Naige el impostor del profesor Oak se puso a hacer los digivices malignos y a buscar a los niños malvados, entonces, solo les falta que entren en la fortaleza así que no se confundan.  
  
  
  
( Continuación)  
  
  
  
Naige: Muy bien, quienes son?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno  
  
  
  
Naige: a ver?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ( Se oye la canción de " We will rock you") Ella es Mouth su emblema: Miedo  
  
  
  
Naige: Quien Mas?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ( Se oye la canción " Its my life) Ella es Quillet su emblema: Soledad  
  
  
  
Naige: Quien mas?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ( Se oye la canción de "One step closer") El es Bersebek su emblema: Odio  
  
  
  
Naige: Luego?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ( Se oye la canción de "Slim Shady") El es Pet Su emblema: Duda  
  
  
  
Naige: Luego?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ( Se oye la canción de "Adams Song") Ella es Lilith Su emblema: Mentira  
  
Naige: Bueno, para entrar al Digimundo y usar los digivices pónganse esto  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bersebek, Tu te vas a poner esto  
  
  
  
( Después de 5 minutos)  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Que les parece?  
  
  
  
  
  
Los niños malignos: Bueno no era lo que esperábamos pero...esta bien  
  
  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Déjenme decirles como son los niños malignos  
  
Mouth: Ella es del estilo Asuka( siempre quejándose de todo)  
  
Su forma: Ella es tipo Misty  
  
Su ropa: con el traje especial usa short negro, playera negra, aretes de oro y tenis negros  
  
Peinado: es morado, y el pelo lo trae como cuando Misty no se hace sus colitas  
  
Quillet: Ella es tipo Rei ( Es la mas callada de los 5)  
  
su ropa: es de licra ( Ajustada que le hace resaltar todo el cuerpo solo que en negro y blanco, como la de Dead or Alive 3)  
  
su pelo: güero y un poco largo  
  
Bersebek: De hecho es el líder de naturaleza  
  
Su forma: es la fusión de Ash con Tai  
  
Su pelo: es rojo( El mas fuerte que haya) y con rayos azules lo trae largo y peinado como los chicos malos de el anime estilo Kaworu  
  
Su vestimenta: Es la mejor de todos por ser el líder, Todo su traje es Negro, Usa una capa larga, los pantalones son bombachos negros, la playera es negra con unas letras estilo graffiti que dicen: Bersebek, zapatos de charol de los mas elegantes que haya, guantes de cuero negros y en los nudillos unos boxers ( si los conocen verdad?) y con lentes negros.  
  
Pet: Es el mas tonto de los malvados  
  
Su forma. Es gordo como el que sale en Medabots  
  
Su pelo: Es negro y corto  
  
Su vestimenta: Es un pantalón negro, y camisa blanca con chaleco negro  
  
Lilith: Es la mas guapa de todas  
  
Su forma: Si saben como es Gezel Imagínensela  
  
Su pelo: es güero con rayos negros  
  
Su vestimenta: Es una minifalda negra, La camisa trae un escote , pero no llega a mas ( Pervertidos ¬_¬, si han visto Ciber Team in Akihabara, el vestido es como la muchacha que canta y cuando se vuelve mala se llama Paloma) y como buena líder de las mujeres esta estilo Jessie  
  
( Continuemos)  
  
  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno, ahora agarren sus digivices  
  
  
  
  
  
Naige: Son los que están a la vuelta  
  
  
  
  
  
Bersebek: Muy bien idiotas háganse a un lado déjenme ver cual es el mío ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Este es el tuyo Bersebek  
  
  
  
  
  
Bersebek: Genial¡ ( El Digivice de Bersebek es negro ) ( los digivices son como los de  
  
Digimon 2)  
  
  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Lilith este es el tuyo  
  
Lilith: Uh? Que es esto? ( Su digivice es uno color morado fuerte)  
  
  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Este es el tuyo Pet  
  
Pet: Cool ¡ ( Su digivice es de color café)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Quillet¡¡  
  
Quillet: ( Solo voltea a verlo)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: ven por tu digivice  
  
Quillet: Voy.........  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Este es el tuyo  
  
Quillet: ........( Su Digivice es de color Azul cielo)  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Mouth  
  
Mouth: Porque me toco ese color eh? Yo no lo quería así¡ ( Su Digivice es de color gris)  
  
Naige: Muy bien niños elegidos  
  
Bersebek: Niños elegidos? Eso se oye muy...cursi, que tal..... LEM CREW?  
  
Naige: LEM crew?  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Que quiere decir?  
  
Bersebek: Los Elegidos Malignos CREW  
  
Naige: Que quiere decir Crew?  
  
Pet: Que?¡ Están fuera de onda o que? Crew es una comida verdad?  
  
Mouth: No seas estúpido Crew quiere decir tribu, asociación, raza, o me equivoco Bersebek?  
  
Bersebek: De hecho estas en lo correcto Mouth  
  
Lilith: Yo también lo sabia  
  
Mouth: LOSER ( Haciéndole con la mano estilo Adal Ramones)  
  
Lilith: _  
  
Naige: Compórtense y bueno LEM CREW les presento a sus compañeros  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Es cierto, Salgan criaturas  
  
Bersebek: Compañeros?  
  
Naige: Si, porque?  
  
Bersebek: Nosotros trabajamos solos o no?  
  
LEM: Si¡¡¡¡  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno sin ellos no podrán salir de aquí a hacer destrozos y conseguir su "territorio"  
  
Lilith: Bueno solo por eso trabajaremos con compañeros  
  
Bersebek: Que beneficios tendremos si trabajamos con esas criaturas?  
  
Naige: Bueno, tendrán poderes  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Podrán controlar mas criaturas  
  
Naige: Sus compañeros evolucionaran hasta hacerse mas fuertes  
  
Bersebek: Bueno, en ese caso  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Les presento a sus compañeros pues  
  
Naige: Muy bien Bersebek, tu compañero será: Devidevimon  
  
Devidevimon: Quien es mi compañero?  
  
Bersebek: Esa bola de pelos con antifaz y que vuela será mi compañero? Jajajajaj es broma verdad?  
  
Naige: De hecho....  
  
Devidevimon: Que? ¡¿bola de pelos?¡ Y tu que señor malvado?  
  
Bersebek: _  
  
Devidevimon: _ Solo por que me harás evolucionar , ya veras  
  
Naige: Quillet, tu Compañero será: Enei  
  
Quillet: ¿_?  
  
Enei: Hola¡¡¡¡ ^_^  
  
Quillet: .......  
  
Enei: Como estas? ^_^  
  
Quillet: ........  
  
Enei: Lo bueno es que eres amable ¬_¬  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Pet tu compañero será: Slowpoke  
  
Pet: Slowpoke?  
  
Slowpoke: Slow....  
  
Pet: Poke..  
  
Slowpoke: Poke.  
  
Pet: Slow.  
  
Bersebek: Ya déjate de tonterías (Al momento le da un golpe en la cabeza, con los boxers)  
  
Pet: AYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡ ¡_¡  
  
Naige: Lilith, tu compañero será: Lady Devidevimon  
  
Lilith: Bueno por lo menos es mujer  
  
L. Devidevimon: Como estas?  
  
Lilith: Bien...  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Y tu compañero Mouth será: Umbreon  
  
Mouth: Umbreon?  
  
Umbreon: Si ( Aparece detras de Mouth)  
  
Mouth: AHHHHH ( Onomatopeya de grito de mujer asustada)  
  
Umbreon: Que pasa?  
  
Mouth: Me das miedo  
  
Umbreon: Pero no he hecho nada  
  
Mouth: Pero me asustas  
  
Naige: Ya que saben quienes son sus compañeros les voy a dar su primer misión  
  
Bersebek y Lilith: Dila ya¡  
  
Impostor del Prof. Oak: Bueno hemos descubierto que no todos los Digimons y Pokemons del Digimundo han sido controlados, así que quiero que con sus compañeros y Digivices vayan y les pongan los chips a todos los Digimons que faltan  
  
Naige: En especial a 6  
  
Bersebek: A quienes?  
  
Naige: A este Agumon,( y lo muestra en la pantalla), a Este Gabumon,( lo muestra), A este Palmon( Lo muestra), A este Piyomon ,(lo muestra) Y a este Tentomon(Lo muestra)  
  
Lilith: Solo son 5  
  
Naige: El otro no importa  
  
Bersebek: Donde los encontraremos?  
  
Naige: Les daré un mapa, el mas cercano es Tentomon, así que les daré el mapa donde dice en que parte esta la montaña Tekawitha  
  
Bersebek: Easy Shot  
  
(Les diré quienes son Enei y Lady Devidevimon)  
  
(Enei: Es la preevolución de Entei Su forma: Es la de un perro igual a Entei. Solo que no tiene bigote y su melena es mas corta)  
  
(Lady Devidevimon: Es Devidevimon solo que en versión femenina)  
  
( En la montaña)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Dime Pidgeot, que paso con los Pidgeys que estabas cuidando?  
  
Pidgeot: Bueno, gracias a que los organicé en equipo ya pudieron Pelear y evolucionaron a Pidgeotto.  
  
Misty: Y tu?  
  
Pidgeot: A mi me escogieron como su líder  
  
Pikachu: Creo que oigo a Togepi  
  
Misty: Donde?  
  
Pikachu: Aya¡¡ (le señala un precipicio)  
  
Ash: Ojala no le haya pasado nada  
  
Misty: Pidgeot llévanos aya por favor  
  
Pidgeot: Como digas  
  
  
  
  
  
( En el precipicio)  
  
  
  
Ash: Esta muy oscuro, Tentomon  
  
Tentomon: Dime?  
  
Ash: Quiero que ilumines el camino  
  
Tentomon: Lo que digas  
  
Ash: Tentomon, yo te elijo, usa destello  
  
Tentomon: Esta bien, entrenador ¬_¬  
  
Ash: digo, usa destello ^_^U  
  
Tentomon: Chick ( onomatopeya de destello)  
  
Sombra: Ahhhhhhhh  
  
Misty: Togepi?  
  
Togepi: Priiiiiiiiiiii ^_^  
  
Misty: Como estas mi bebe, me tenias preocupada ¡_¡  
  
Togepi: Priiiiiiiii ^_^  
  
Ash: Segura que es tu Togepi?  
  
Misty: No, se ve igual pero no es, según Pidgeot, el Togepi que busco dice Mity  
  
Ash: Es cierto  
  
Misty: Lo sentimos amiguito  
  
Togepi: Priiiiii ( Y se aleja)  
  
( Se ven unas sombras)  
  
Ash: Que fue eso?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tentomon: A de haber sido algún Digimon  
  
Ash: No lo creo se vieron como humanas  
  
Tentomon: Muchos Digimons tienen apariencia Humana  
  
Ash: Ok  
  
Misty: Que tierno¡¡¡ -^_^- ( esta acariciando un Digimon)  
  
Tentomon: Se llama Salamon es muy pasivo y es obediente como un perro además es cachorro  
  
Misty: Es que esta muy tierno y...  
  
Salamon: Grrrrrrrrr( Onomatopeya de un perro enojado)  
  
Misty: Que es lo que tiene?  
  
Tentomon: Nunca había visto a un Salamon comportarse de forma tan agresiva  
  
Misty: Entonces que es lo que tiene?  
  
Tentomon: "pensando" ( Los engranes negros?, no no lo creo, acabamos con ellos hace mucho)  
  
Salamon: Grrrrrr( Onomatopeya de...ya saben)  
  
Misty: Se esta poniendo muy, muy agresivo  
  
Tentomon: Ya pasara  
  
Salamon: Woof Woof( Onomatopeya de ladrido de perro)  
  
Ash: Cuidado¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO..................  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Que tal?, pero, y luego que pasara con los niños elegidos?, Donde están Los LEM CREW?, Que paso con Tai y los demás?, Y mi merienda?, Eso lo veremos...........después  
  
Nota del autor: Los boxers no son la ropa interior, aunque también así se le llama...pero... es una "arma blanca" que son como unos guantes que en los nudillos tienen picos en este caso son puro metal no han visto uno? Traten de verlo, si lo usan solo úsenlo para defenderse aunque...pensándolo bien eso es de cobardes no creen? ^_^  
  
PD: Si alguien sabe dibujar Me podría, de favor, que dibujaran a un niño elegido please?  
  
Ya saben Reviews porfas 


End file.
